1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endless power transmission belt and method of making same and in particular to such a belt having a toothed compression section.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an endless power transmission belt and method of making same wherein such belt has a tension section, a load-carrying section, and a toothed compression section defined by alternating projections and recesses and which also has a so-called crack-barrier layer disposed between the recesses and the load-carrying section. An example of such a belt is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,419 which utilizes a so-called undulating soft layer of polymeric material to prevent any cracks forming in the toothed belt, usually at the roots of the teeth, from spreading or propagating into the remainder of the belt. However, a crack barrier made of a soft layer of polymeric material is not completely effective and does not improve the overall strength of the belt.